Olga's Wedding
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Olga is getting married! To an old love. This time, for real. No schemes, plans or shenanigans. Maybe a few disasters? Helga is forced to suffer a week of torture. Will everything go smoothly or will everything crumble? HxA OlgaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, its definitely been awhile... Hello again. :) I don't own Hey Arnold or the cover photo. The lovely cover photo, _The Olga's Wedding_ is made by _loredanne _on Deviantart. **

**Here is the link: art/ The-Olga-s-wedding-388603223**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was April, spring flowers were just shooting up and the grass was becoming greener. Everything was waking up from a long sleep. Buds on leaves were sprouting on bare trees. The clouds of winter were saying their goodbyes before heading off in the opposite direction. Nothing special was happening here in Hillwood...

"Baby sister!" Olga burst threw the door, shocking Helga who just happened to be passing through. The soda in Helga's hand, fizzed and bubbled up at the loud screeching. "I am back! Oh how I missed you so." Helga dropped her soda when her sister's arms hugged her tightly.

"Is that Olga?" Came Miriam's voice from the kitchen.

"Why yes, Momma!"

Miriam's face brightened, she quickly wiped the drool from her mouth and fixed her dress. "How long will you being staying this time, dear?"

"Hmm..." Her dainty finger tapped her soft lips. "I believe for at least 4 weeks."

"Oh that's great, honey!"

"Where is daddy?"

"At work, dear. He will be home soon."

As if on cue, the door burst open. "Ugh, what a lousy day." He kicked off his shoes to the side, "Olga, girl! You're home!"

"Daddy! It's so great to see you. I am staying for four weeks."

"That's a girl. Come home more often, I can't wait for your cooking." He patted her head roughly. "Speaking of which, I'll probably have to add another notch in my belt. Miriam!"

"Oh please." Helga muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry daddy, let mommy rest. I will take care of it."

"Oh you are such an angel." Both her parents cooed.

"Baby sister, dear will you help with dinner?"

"Sure! It's not like I have a life or anything." Helga crossed her arms while rolling her eyes.

"You are so funny, Helga."

During dinner of caramelized squash, scalloped potatoes and of course New York steaks, Olga was telling them all about her travels.

"Oh Olga, what will you be doing in Hillwood?"

"Oh nothing really, mommy." She clasped her hands together. "Though tomorrow, I was thinking of helping out at the library. I know a few of those old ladies over there desperately need my help."

"Sounds great, Olga. Pass the steaks."

"_Baby sister!_ You have got to help me tomorrow."

Helga's fork hit her plate with a clatter, "What? Why? Why should I?"

"Please baby sister! Pretty please." The display was almost pitiful, Helga rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just stop whining. It's giving me a headache." She pushed her plate away, her appetite lost and left the table.

Olga picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. "Great!" Helga cringed, her sister's screech could probably be heard from the next neighboring town. The teen slammed the door to her room and jumped on to her bed. "This is going to suck." She threw the redhead doll at her window.

* * *

"Oh Helga! I am so glad that you are accompanying me to the library." The coo in Olga's voice nearly made Helga lose her breakfast. She was fortunate that the library was only a block away and wouldn't have to suffer for long. Hopefully Olga will be busy and wouldn't have time to look after her _baby sister._ Blowing out a puff of air, Helga stuck her hands in her pockets of her dull pink sweatshirt. Olga had already given her a rough morning, who did she think she was making fun of her style choices. She should be able to wear her roughed up jeans and worn out sweaters. Helga already heard enough from Rhonda and Lila. It was comfortable, that was all she had to say. Nobody can tell Helga G. Pataki what to do. "Helga...dear. Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Looking around, Helga realized she passed the stoop of the building. "Right." Hell was about to begin and with each step, she was closer and closer. Helga could feel dreading filling her. Normally she would be content to visit the library in her secret corner of the poetry section, absorbing sonnets and soliloquies but now it was the last place she wanted to be. The librarian gave Helga a warm knowing smile, the lady opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh you must be the librarian! We are here to volunteer and help out." Olga exclaimed before the librarian could welcome them. She almost looked startled, the pitch of Olga's voice just raised to a new level of high. The woman pointed toward a person who wore a white shirt with Lifting Children on the front. Olga quickly scampered off over to the woman, waving frantically and leaving Helga alone with the librarian. She glanced at the elderly woman who kindly smiled once again.

"Here, dear. We just received a whole new collection of poetry. I thought you would like to be the first one to try it out." She handed the burgundy book to the pigtailed girl, being careful as possible.

"Thanks." Helga shrugged but accepted the book, internally grateful. She made her way to where Olga was.

"Oh Helga! This is going to be so fun." Olga chirped. "Now Helga, dear. My responsibility is to read to the precious children over there," Her dainty fingers pointed to an area that seemed to sparkle with lego mats and bean bags. Plenty of bookshelves filled with children's books decorated the walls. "Your job is to put away the books on this cart." The books were piled high, Helga wondered how on earth the librarian stacked it so high. She drew in a breath before placing her headphones on and started her work.

Hours seem to pass by, slowly but surely. Helga was almost finished, she half-heartedly threw a book on top of a shelf that she couldn't reach, too lazy to get a ladder.

"Helga!" Olga scolded, of course now she would come and check on her baby sister. As soon as Helga did something wrong. Helga rolled her blue eyes and watched as her sister tried to fix her mistake. She stood on her tip toes as her arm extended as far as it could go. Even with her fingers outstretched, she couldn't even graze the book.

"Here you go." A tall dark shadow loomed over her and grabbed the book.

Olga spun around in surprise, her hand finding its way to her mouth. "David?"

He smiled at her warmly, drinking her surprised expression in. "Hey Olga. It's...been awhile."

Olga's eyes were shining as if she found a diamond amongst the cold stones. She wrapped him up in a hug. "It has." Her voice was soft, Olga sighed deeply as he finally wove his arms around her.

Helga cleared her throat loudly, willing to break up the barf fest. Olga removed herself from his embrace with a noticeable blush on her face. She adjusted her clothes, trying to recompose herself. "Sorry, Helga. This was just...erm...a good friend of mine."

David flashed Helga a smile but glanced at Olga. He definitely caught that hesitation. "Hi. I'm David."

"Helga." She eyed them both, noting that they stood a little too close.

Olga finally regaining her normal self, "She is my baby sister. We are helping out at the library today."

"Wow...you haven't changed at all." He placed his hand on her shoulder, Helga rose an eyebrow.

Olga let out a giggle. "Neither have you, silly."

"What? I so have!" David nudged her playfully, "Look I bought a new shirt."

The two began to walk away, still chatting and flirting away, leaving a poor confused Helga in the aftermath.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed. Updates should be coming in steadily, I would count on at least two weeks maximum between updates. (Though exams are coming up) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I decided to upload a little earlier, I wanted you to get a better picture of where this is going to go. **

**Again, I don't own Hey Arnold or the Artwork. **

* * *

The day was finally over. Thank goodness. Helga could finally go home and wash this entire day from her mind. Though curiosity was getting to her, who the heck was this David? And he definitely knew Olga _well_.

"Baby sister, let's go." Olga was already at the bottom of the stoop. Helga dusted off her jeans before catching up with her sister. "Today was such a wonderful day."

"I'm sure it was." Her foot kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, curiosity started to reach its peak. "So...Olga."

"Yes," Concern was written all over Olga's face.

"Oh. Don't look at me like that, There is nothing wrong with me. The problem is you."

"Me?"

"Yeah! Who is this David guy?"

Olga laughed, "Oh baby sister. Are you worried about me?" Helga crossed her arms and Olga continued. "Well, there is no need. Like I said David was a good friend."

Helga rolled her eyes for what it felt like the trillionth time. "Both of you seemed awfully chummy for 'good friends.'"

"I guess you caught me, baby sister." Olga sighed. "But you can never ever tell Mommy or Daddy." Helga nodded eagerly, "David and I used to date. And we were pretty serious. A couple of star crossed lovers. I was in love, baby sister and so was he."

"And...?"

"Well...um. I wanted to take care of the children in Alaska and he wanted to travel to the different parts of the world." Olga sighed, "We just let life get in the way. Ohh, baby sister! I am so glad we could bond! Now, now tell me about who you like?"

Helga laughed sarcastically, "No way." She began to quicken her pace.

"Wait, wait!" Olga lifted her hand and quickened her pace as well. "So you do have someone you like."

"No, no! I DON'T!" Helga threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh baby sister, are you in denial?"

"NO, Olga!"

The sisters' bickering voices grew faint as they neared their house.

* * *

The very next day, the Pataki family was in for a big surprise and it all started with a knock on the door.

"Who the heck would that be at this hour in the morning?" Some of the scrambled eggs falling out of Bob's mouth.

Olga sauntered off in her apron to get the the door. "Hi, how can I help y-David?" He nodded with a kind smile, roses mixed with daises were in his hand. Olga nervously glanced her parents before letting him in.

"Olga? Who's he?" Miriam cocked her head to the side, still groggy from waking up.

Bob barged in, "Hey, look kid. We ain't buying what you are selling. So scram."

"Daddy! Don't be so mean. He is just a very good friend of mine." Olga smiled at her parents pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Pataki." David stuck his hand to shake.

A smile broke out on Bob's face, "Oh, I see. Any friend of Olga's is a friend of ours." Helga's eyes rolled before she placed a palm to her head in defeat and left the room. "Come in, come in. We are just having breakfast."

"Oh, I am sorry to intrude. Thank you Mr. Pataki."

"Call me Bob." Bob led them all back to the dining room to finish their meal. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, it actually started out as a business trip. I am here as journalist for an international magazine which will touch on the topic of bullying among peers but I have reunited with your daughter here and thought I would stay for a bit longer." David reached over to squeeze Olga's hand causing her to blush.

"Sounds fancy." Bob commented as he stabbed a forkful of steak and shoveled it into his mouth.

"Oh, it is." David gauged Olga's reaction and beamed when she smiled proudly at him.

Dinner went out without a hitch, the Pataki family got to know what a wonderful person David really was. Even Miriam seemed to perk up and a little more livelier. Though, Helga was skeptic but said nothing. David stood up to clear the plates and let Olga serve her famous chocolate mousse desert.

"Oh Olga..." David stood up as Olga sat down. Helga noted that he seemed a little nervous. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it David?" Her eyes were shining now, in question and curiosity.

"Um...well..." Everybody's attention was on him now. David nervously tugged on his ear. "I have known you for awhile and I know I haven't seen you in forever but seeing you here, so beautiful and still much you. Everything just clicked... it felt so right..." David was internally beating himself up. _Goodness, am I rambling? Get it together, Peterson. _

Olga giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh David, what is it dear?"

"Will you marry me?" The question popped out of his mouth as he knelt down with a gorgeous diamond ring in the palm of his hand. Knowing Olga, tears were already gushing down her face like Niagara falls. Mascara accompanied the overflowing tears. It was a beautiful mess, that was what all that David saw. What Helga saw is a whole different story, it almost disgusted her. _Keep it together, Olga. Sheesh. _

"Yes...YES! YES!" Olga jumped on her soon-to-be husband, her squeals making David smile and laugh. Helga quickly to the opportunity to sneak out of the room, with the chocolate dessert of course. As Helga made her way up the stairs, she could still hear Olga squealing. She was already talking about plans and dates.

_Ugh, this is going to be a long visit. _Helga sighed before jumping on her bed and enjoying her dessert.

* * *

Morning couldn't come soon enough. David and Olga were giggling in the kitchen and by the delicious smells, they were cooking breakfast. It was making Helga sick.

"Oh, Helga dear. You came just in time. Come help me chop these strawberries." Olga's voice rang out to her.

"Olga, you know I am allergic to strawberries."

"Oh! Baby sister! I didn't know. Well, just chop up these tomatoes."

With a sigh, Helga slumped onto one of the bar stools and grabbed a knife.

"Baby sister, I am just so excited. We already planned the wedding for next week, Sunday." Helga gaped at her, "Oh I know, it's early but I think we can do it!" Helga nodded and her sister clapped with glee. "...Baby sister... I have an enormous favour to ask of you."

"What is it, Olga?"

"...Well... You see, since I have been away for a _long_ time and I don't have much friends in Hillwood. Would you be my maid of honor?"

Helga nearly choked on her own saliva. "Um...come again?"

Olga jumped cheerfully, "I want you to be my maid of honor, silly goose."

The young teen flew out of her seat, facing Olga head on, "There is no way that I am wearing some froo froo dress."

Olga's face fell, "Oh, please baby sister. Please!" The tears threatened to fall. Helga couldn't stand that look on Olga's face, she was getting irritated.

Throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine! Fine. I will be your _lovely_ maid of honor. Sheesh." Helga was about to storm out of the kitchen when her sister's arms flew around her neck.

"Thank you, baby sister! Oh, we need to pick the flowers, the dresses, caterers... I am also going to need David's help. His opinions matter so much to me," she placed a hand to her heart. "So we will need to make sure David, the maid of honor and the-" Suddenly, Olga grabbed Helga's shoulders. "We need a best man! ...Hmm, David doesn't have many friends because he travels so much. Bless his heart. Where am I going to find one...?" Olga tapped her chin but then her face lit up, "Helga! Do you remember that little boy in your class, with the little blue hat. He was so polite. I think it was... Arnold!"

This time, Helga nearly tripped while trying to sit back down. "W-what?" Her breathing became sharp.

"Yes, yes. Arnold will make the perfect best man!" Olga clapped her hands together twice before leaving the room and a train wrecked Helga.

_I am so done for. Might as well give up all hope. _Helga sunk back into her chair and finished her cereal.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. ;) Just stick with me, it gets better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...Hey. Long time no see. Ha ha. I must apologize for the late update, I have been having a stressful month. No matter now, such is life. ;) As a Christmas and New Year gift, I give you two chapters. **

* * *

The next week consisted of caterers and wedding planners; banquet halls and flowers; dresses and little disasters. It was speeding by like a blur. Olga dragged Helga everywhere, who was little to no help but Olga didn't seem to notice.

"Mommy, daddy and baby sister, what do you think of this one." Olga spun around in a gorgeous white mermaid style dress with a big puffy skirt below the knees.

"It looks great, honey." Miriam smiled for what was the millionth time. It had been three hours of trying on dresses.

Olga looked skeptical. "What do you think, Helga?"

"Ugh! They all look great, just pick one." Her blue eyes rolled.

Her older sister beamed, "You really think so, Helga?"

"Yes." Crossing her arms, she leaned back into the Victorian styled couch. Helga watched as Olga twirled in front of the mirror. She still wasn't sure. "Fine, I'll go and pick one out." She could hear her sister squeal happily as she left the sitting area. _Hmm...why do all these dresses have so much froofy doodads. _Finding a rack in the far back corner, the dresses were much more simpler. Helga picked out an off shouldered dress with a loose white belt, the dress glittered in the light. It even had little diamonds that studded the hem of the dress that wrapped around all the way to the top.

"It's perfect!" Olga cried out happily when she tried on the dress. "Thank you, baby sister." Miriam and Bob cooed over her beautiful dress. Finally, Olga had gotten her dress, shoes and veil. "Now it's your turn. We need to pick out the most loveliest dress ever for you Helga."

"Right." Helga started toward the bridesmaids section of the shoppe.

"Wait, wait. Baby sister, you chose my dress. Please let me choose yours." Olga's lips jutted out and her eyes became wide.

"Fine." Helga crossed her arms, knowing the dress Olga would pick out for her would be horrifying. Minutes later, Olga came bubbling back with a dress in hand. She pushed an unsuspecting Helga into one of the change rooms along with the dress.

"Go on, try it on." Olga cooed out from behind the thin door. Helga mumbled insanities under her breath as she pulled on the dress. Her reflection in the mirror in front of her, stared back in awe. The dress was simple and elegant, it was like a much better version of her normal pink dress. It had a dark pink chiffon coat with a lighter pink underskirt. The dress was only slightly poofy and it slightly shimmered in the light. No bows or laces except for the lotus flowers that adorned the rim of the dress. The best thing was that it looking amazing on Helga. She twirled around, the skirt slightly lifting in the air. "Helga! Come out for us to see." Olga's voice broke into Helga's world.

"Coming, coming." She stepped out of the change room, caution in her step.

Olga cheered, "You look positively fetching, baby sister." Miriam nodded. "I already paid for it! So let's go." Helga sighed and made her way back to the change room. When she came out, she found Olga at the exit of the store with a clipboard. "...Okay...So caterer, check. Church and banquet hall, check. Decorations, check. Dresses, check. Flowers, check...I think that's it."

"Umm...Olga, what about the guests?"

"Oh my!" Olga ruffled her sister's hair. "I am so lucky to have a sister like you. I will have to pick up some lovely invites. I think I will invite the family, some of my college friends and professors...oooh, Helga! Don't forget to invite your little friend, Arnold."

Helga pressed her palm to her forehead. "Yes, Olga."

Olga turned to the rest of her family, "I want to thank you all for coming and supporting David and I. Your help is appreciated greatly but I think David and I can take things from here. You all have been so kind." She wiped a tear that escaped, Helga nearly expected her to do a little curtsy.

They arrived home, exhausted. Olga already had dinner in the oven. When Helga tried to sneak a taste, Olga reprimanded her with a wooden spoon. "Helga dear, have you called Arnold yet? We need our best man." She pointed toward the phone.

"Okay, okay." Her fingers hovered over the keypad. Then she took a deep breath, close her eyes and let her fingers do the dirty work.

"Hello." His melodic voice hummed into her ear.

Helga fiddled with the spiral cord, "Hey, Arnoldo." Her voice was stronger than what she was feeling.

Helga could hear his coughing fit that he was suddenly having, "H-Helga?" Arnold finally managed to choke out.

"Yes, it's me, Football Head." Helga added her little signature 'doi' and furrowed her brow.

Arnold cleared his throat, "What do you need?"

A low growl came from Helga's end, "It turns out a I need a huge favour and you are just the guy to do it."

"I am?" Conflicting emotions of nervousness and curiousness filled Arnold.

"Yeah..." Helga sighed, rubbing her temples. "Olga's getting married and she needs a best man."

"Wow, really? Congratulations!" Arnold smiled, his voice lifting up. "Wait, what does have to do with me?"

Arnold noticed the long pause, he was about to ask again, when a timid voice came over the receiver, "She wants you to be the best man."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you with the football shaped head."

"Why?"

Helga chuckled before raising her pitch to match that of Olga's voice. "Because you are so polite and mature. That you are the sweetest boy in the class. That you have this grace about you. And will look adorable in a tux." As Helga went on, her high pitched voice changed into a monologuing one.

"U-um, Helga?" It was too bad Helga couldn't see how deep red Arnold's blush was.

"Sorry, I tend- I mean Olga got carried away." Helga laughed it off, her fingers playing with the cord again.

"Right." Arnold calmed down, "I would be happy to be the best man."

"Really? You aren't yanking my chain, Arnoldo? Cause if you are, Old Betsy and the Five Avengers are not going to make a pretty scene."

"Erm...y-yes." He nodded over the phone as he tugged at his collar, even though she couldn't see.

"Great! See you at 2 o'clock tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, for the rehearsal. I'm sure you got a tux hidden somewhere in that closet of yours." She glanced up at the ceiling, disappearing into her own world. "I would choose the normal black one behind that darker grey one. Oh, and that thin, satin black tie hanging on your closet door."

"Oh, thanks Helga!" Then something snapped in his head, "W-wait, what? How do you know so much-" Arnold was cut off by a click and dial tone. Shaking his head, he walked toward his closet and pulled out what she asked for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Helga slid down the wall, relief sweeping through her frazzled mind. Her heart was still pounding against her chest. She felt faint.

"Helga! What are you doing?" Olga shouted from the kitchen, "Come help me chop these potatoes."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow crept up on the Pataki family. Olga was busy scrambling around, trying to prepare everything and cook breakfast.

"Calm down, Olga." Bob said with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Everything is absolutely perfect. Just like our daughter."

Olga smiled graciously, "Oh, thank you daddy. I just need to check once more."

Helga stumbled down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Helga! Go get dressed, rehearsal is today." Olga pointed her back up to her room. Helga just yawned and followed orders. _I guess this is really happening. Olga's getting married for real. No schemes, no plans, just simply getting married. I guess I should be a better maid of honor...And Arnold is the best man..._ Helga swooned, _he is going to look so ravishing in his tux. _

Helga sighed, this was so out of character but it was only once. And nobody will see her do it. "Olga...calm down. I will take care of breakfast. You go do what you need to do."

"Really, baby sister?"

"Yeah...but tell anybody about this and you won't make it to the end of the aisle."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah." Helga made her way towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Olga patted Helga's shoulder cheerfully before leaving to call David, a huge smile on her face. Breakfast was soon served; eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes. Everybody including an additional soon-to-be member of the Pataki family. For once, there was a peaceful and content silence among the Patakis.

"What a lovely breakfast, baby sister." Olga smiled, a little too cheerfully. Helga simply nodded in response. "Oh, I think we are so ready for this. Everything is set. Banquet hall, flowers, dresses, food... I think we got it all."

"Rings?" Helga muttered through her eggs.

Olga's eyes lit up in surprise, "Oh no. I forgot them! They are still at the jewelers. I will give them a call." She pointed toward Helga, "Baby sister, please get them for me. Bring your little friend along too."

"But-" Helga's fork dropped, eggs and bacon splattering everywhere.

"We need him before the rehearsal." Her sister pushed her out the door and down the stairs. "We will meet you at the hall!" Olga called out to her retreating slouched back. The whole way, Helga grumbled about her sister. She was starting to regret being Olga's _perfect_ bridesmaid.

"Hey Helga." A cheerful voice called out to her, Arnold walked his bike over to her. "I got the message that we are picking up the rings and then we are going to the hall."

_Wow, that was fast._ Helga looked up at the clear blue sky. "Yeah, we gotta run some errands for Ms. Perfection." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. A simple polite smile crossed Arnold's features as they made their way down toward the jeweler shop.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Arnold said after a while of dead silence. Helga looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Remember when Tish got married again."

Helga lit up, "Oh yeah, that was awesome. Can't believe I got roped into something like that..." She stopped, "And it happened again. Sorry that you got tangled into this too, Football Head."

Arnold shrugged, "No harm in helping someone."

"Well, aren't you the knight in shining armor." She rolled her eyes, that was so typical of him.

Arnold gave her a dry look, "Would make that you the same thing? I mean you are helping your sister."

"Yeah but I am family. So it's not like I have a choice."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Yeah, whatever I say, bucko and don't you forget it."

Deciding to be smart, he changed the subject. "So I guess I will get to see you in a dress for the first time."

Helga gave him the most incredulous look before responding, "I am always in a dress, moron."

"N-no, I know that," Arnold shifted. "I mean that I get to see you in a _real_ dress, not like the April's Fools Dance or any of the plays."

"Whatever," the blush on her cheeks was apparent. Peaceful silence settled on the two blondes as they continued down toward the Jeweler's.

The bell on the door rang charmingly, "Hello there, what can I do for you two today?"

Helga leaned up against the counter, unaffected by the glittering diamonds underneath the glass, "Yeah, we need rings."

"Ah, how sweet, young love but isn't it a little early for marriage." Their eyes widened but the man just chuckled, a gleam in his eye. "I kid, I kid."

"Alright, alright. Cut the crap." Helga commanded, her face showing a different emotion. Her eyes were soft and her cheeks were tinted red. She made sure to keep her gaze off of Arnold who was intently watching her reaction with his own tomato-red blush. "It's under Peterson."

With rings in hand, they left the boutique. Helga had kept her pace steady, she checked her watch, "Sheesh, that took too long. We are gonna be late." Helga broke into a run, turning her head to make sure Arnold was behind her.

They made it in time, out of breath and almost collapsing. The pair practically crawled to the entrance of the building, climbing the stairs they met an angry, foot-tapping Olga. "Finally, what took you so long, silly?" Helga responded with a shrug. "It's all okay! We are going to begin in a few minutes anyway."

"Just go and do your thing, Olga. Don't worry about me and Football Head, here."

"Oh, baby sister, don't be mean." She pulled Helga over to the side, "Is he the boy you like? He seems like such a sweetheart." Arnold suddenly began to cough harshly, of course Olga doesn't whisper like normal people.

"N-no. Just let it go, already." Helga glared at her sister, who just placed a hand on her cheek.

Someone called Olga from inside, "Oh, I gotta go. So many things to do."

"So there's someone that you like?" Arnold's voice peeped through Helga's frustrations.

She glared at him, "N-no, of course not."

"But your sister said..." He gave her a look of defiance, "Oh c'mon, at least let me guess." Arnold put a finger to his cheek in thought, "Is it Harold?" His eyes gauged her reaction, "Nope. Brainy?"

"Are you just picking names out of a hat, Football Head?" She scoffed at him.

"Curly, Gerald, Sid, Iggy, Eugene or maybe Torvald?" Arnold counted his fingers as he listed off the boys in their class. No reaction from the girl in the pink. "Oh! Stinky? I know you guys were dating a while back." Helga sighed and put a hand to her head.

_I can't believe the boy I am crushing is asking who I am crushing on. _Helga placed a hand to her hip, "Look Football Head, is it really such a big deal if I like someone."

"Well, of course not Helga but maybe I could help you out."

Crossing her arms, "I don't need any help, I am doing fine on my own. Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know." Arnold had defeat written all over his face while relief washed over Helga's. Suddenly Arnold's eyes widened, "Oh, it's someone outside of the classroom?"

Now Helga felt like hitting herself in the head, "Yeah, I guess you could technically say that." She reflected to the time where she had met him outside of the preschool classroom, a blush filling her face. Technically she wasn't lying.

"I see." Arnold glanced at her, catching one of the rarest expressions from Helga Pataki and it was then he decided to stop pushing on the subject.

* * *

**...**

**...**


End file.
